


The Empty

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Caring John Winchester, Castration, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester-centric, Sexual Slavery, Slave Sam, Slave Sam Winchester, Slavery, Unrequited Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Angels were dickbags — Dean’s words, not his. Of course, Dean had a justifiable reason to believe angels were dickbags. He got selected as an infant to be a mate for one of them. Not every human got selected. It was the male offspring of couples struck by a cupid’s arrow. The male offspring were considered special, very special. The angels believed that these male offspring could somehow get pregnant and have babies with angels. The angels only took the firstborn virgin male from families.Until Sam...*The plan is to update on Sunday/Mondays. We'll see how that works out in reality.*





	1. Chapter 1

Angels were dickbags — Dean’s words, not his. Of course, Dean had a justifiable reason to believe angels were dickbags. He got selected as an infant to be a mate for one of them. Not every human got selected. It was the male offspring of couples struck by a cupid’s arrow. The male offspring were considered special, very special. The angels believed that these male offspring could somehow get pregnant and have babies with angels. The angels only took the firstborn virgin male from families. It allowed families like Sam’s to have an heir.

It sounded pretty stupid if you asked Sam. Why? Because no angel had ever managed to get a dude pregnant… ever and this practice has been going on for over two thousand years. In two thousand years, not one pregnancy ever happened — not one. What did happen was young men got ripped away from their families. They were castrated and only seen by the outside world at social events. Social events where these men were either naked, collared and leashed or dressed in simple white pants with a collar and leash. Their eyes never left the ground. Sam was certain whatever spark for life these men had died.

Sam dreaded the thought that his brother would be one of those men. It made Sam sick to his stomach to realize that Dean would spend his entire life being raped by an angel as he prayed every night for God to give him an impossible pregnancy. Sam hated thinking about that.

Sam flinched as he heard a knock on their front door. It was time, time to say goodbye to his big brother. Sam watched as his weary father opened the door. This would be the first time any of them would see who owned Dean. Sam stared in shock at the front door. It was the archangel, Gabriel. Gabriel had not had a mate in over one thousand years. Sam didn’t know the reasons why the history books never went into much detail with people who failed to give offspring.

Gabriel stepped into the living room, and Dean took a fearful step back. Sam sat on the sofa as he watched this unfold. Gabriel approached Dean slowly, and Sam held his breath. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as Gabriel touched him on the arm as Sam tightly wrapped his arms around himself. Gabriel withdrew his hand quickly like it had been burned. Gabriel’s eyes burned with fire as he seethed, “You’re not a virgin. You’re a slut.”

Sam winced. It was true that Dean had lots of girlfriends. Sam figured Dean was trying to screw as many women as possible before an angel cut his nuts off. Sam never thought for a minute an angel would know. Sam didn’t know how they could know, but perhaps screwing someone left a mark on the soul. Sam didn’t know. Even kissing someone terrified him for reasons only boys in puberty would understand.

Gabriel continued, “Not only did you have sex with twenty different women, but you also impregnated one of them. Lisa, you got Lisa pregnant. I will not have a whore as my mate.” Gabriel turned around in disgust and then Gabriel and Sam made eye contact. Sam felt his heart stop beating.

A bald creepy looking angel said calmly to Gabriel, “Michael said that we have to take a male offspring of John and Mary Winchester. If Dean is unsuitable, perhaps Samuel will be suitable.”

Sam backed up on the sofa as the two angels eyed him. Gabriel approached him slowly as Sam took a shuttering breath. Gabriel smiled and knelt in front of him. He felt Gabriel put his hands on top of his knees as Sam felt grace run through him. It calmed Sam, but Sam could also feel Gabriel inside his mind. He didn’t like the invasion. After a few moments, the grace receded and Gabriel said softly, “You’re an innocent little thing, aren’t you?”

Sam didn’t know how to answer that. He was a virgin with no interest in dating. He liked to study and please his teachers. He didn’t please his father much. They fought a lot.

Gabriel smiled and glanced back at the other angel, “I will take Sam as my mate. He is young, but he will go with us now. His purity will be corrupted if he stays here.”

Sam closed his eyes as he felt a couple of tears fall down his face. John spoke up across the room as he begged, “Please don’t take Sammy. He’s my youngest. I can’t… Please don’t do this to me.”

Gabriel gently wiped away Sam’s tears and said softly, “Adam Milligan is your youngest son. Sam will be well cared for, and I will allow you to visit him so long as it does not upset him.”

Sam sniffled a little. He knew his father was powerless in the face of angels. He opened his eyes and looked at the angel who would mutilate and rape him. Sam asked quietly, “Can I say goodbye to Dean and Dad before you take me?”

Gabriel smiled, “Of course Samshine.”

Sam stood up on shaky feet and hugged Dean. Dean gave him a tight squeeze and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Sam shrugged and wiped his eyes. He whispered, “Take care of your baby.”

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair as he pulled away. Sam walked over to his dad and hugged him.

John sobbed on his shoulder, and Sam let him because he knew at that moment despite their fights his father loved him. John choked out, “Be a good boy, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He didn’t have a choice about being a good boy. He had seen on television what angels do to disobedient mates. It wasn’t pretty. Sam pulled out of his father’s grasp and walked back over to Gabriel.

The angel smiled at him and asked, “Are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

Sam nodded his head yes because he wasn’t sure he could speak right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Interestingly, the angels took a car to get him even though they could fly. The first place Sam found himself was at a clinic run by another angel, Castiel. Sam found himself naked in a room with Gabriel and Castiel. The baldheaded creep wasn’t here.

Castiel commented, “He is young.” Castiel’s voice was monotone and bored.

Gabriel sounded bored, “Better to remove the problem now than have to deal with it later. You know how Michael is about these things.”

Sam’s hand instinctively went to his junk. They were talking about castrating him like he was a pet or something. It made Sam a little sick to his stomach.

Gabriel glanced at Sam and said slowly, “Come here, Sam.” Sam slowly shuffled over with his hand still protecting his junk. Once he was close to Gabriel, the angel moved his hand away. The angel said softly, “Kneel.” Sam wanted to resist, but he knew how easily an angel could make his very core hurt, so he knelt, out of fear. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and said softly, “Sam, this is not punishment for something you have done. You’re a good boy. I can see that. Do you know what Castiel is going to do to you today?”

Sam swallowed and croaked out, “Castrate me.”

Gabriel nodded his head yes as he continued to pet Sam’s hair. His voice was still soft, “Yes, Castiel will castrate you today, and you will thank him for it. You will feel better once your balls are gone. You don’t have to ever worry again about hardons at bad times. You will only feel sexual pleasure when I allow it. You will look prettier, and it might allow you to become pregnant with our offspring.” Gabriel paused and added, “It will make me very happy if you ask Castiel to castrate you. I know you’re a good boy.”

Sam took a slow breath as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. His tears were because of fear, helplessness, and the knowledge he would do exactly what Gabriel asked. He would ask Castiel to mutilate him and thank him for it. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Castiel he said quietly, “Castiel, will you please castrate me anyway my owner sees fit? I wish for nothing but to please my owner Gabriel.”

Gabriel ran a hand through Sam’s hair again and praised, “Good boy. Castiel, please remove his balls and ball sack. I want the area smooth.”

Sam felt numb as he laid down on the exam table with his feet in stirrups. He expected pain, but the only thing he felt was the warmth of grace flowing through him. It only took a moment before the procedure was done. Sam didn’t even have a scar. Sam supposed it was a good thing that he didn’t have to go through the pain of healing.

Gabriel smiled at him, “You’re perfect. What do you say to Castiel?”

Sam flexed his fingers on the exam table, “Thank you for castrating me, Castiel.” Sam paused and added, “Thank you, Gabriel, for allowing me to be castrated.” It made Sam sick to think that this was a privilege, but he didn’t want to be punished.  

After they left the clinic, Gabriel dropped him off at a training facility; it was mandatory. The facility itself looked like a prison. It looked similar to where Dean went to school to prepare him for a life of servitude. Dean never spoke of what went on behind the walls at his school. Now, Sam would find out first hand, and all he could think about was how he wanted to run away.

Gabriel patted his leg as he looked out in the distance, “Training is three days a week. You’ll spend four days with me. If you’re good, I will let you pick out the mat for your cage.”

Sam stared at him blankly for a moment. It was a long day and a crappy day. Somehow, he went from a random second born to a castrated naked slave. It was a lot to take in. Sam sighed, “What do I need a cage for?”

Gabriel gave Sam a confused look and said slowly, “To sleep in. All angelic mates sleep in a cage; it helps them feel safe and secure.”

Sam honestly thought Gabriel believed this load of crap. He supposed it was true to some extent. Sam did feel safest in his bedroom curled up under his covers with the sound of his father’s snoring filtering through the walls. It was just a dog cage, did not sound comfy. Sam closed his eyes and tried to center himself. He knew fighting this would only make it worse. He also stood zero chance against the angels.

They would win, every single time.

Sam whispered, “Sorry, I have never been locked in a cage before. It scares me.” Sam paused and asked, “I… When are you going to have sex with me?”

Gabriel chuckled a little, “The cage is not as scary as you think. Once you adjust, I am sure you’ll come to appreciate the safety it offers. As far as sex, there is no point in doing that now. Your body is not matured enough to support a pregnancy. Once your body has matured enough, we will start trying to have a baby.”

Sam nodded. He knew that some slaves were sent to Heaven if they failed to produce a child for twenty years. Others lived out their lives with their angel until old age claimed them. Sam wondered what Gabriel would choose for him. Part of Sam wanted to know so he would know how long he would suffer for. Sam asked, “Will you kill me if I don’t get pregnant?”

Gabriel shrugged, “I don’t know.”

That was not very reassuring.

Gabriel patted his leg, “Come on, you’re stalling.”

Gabriel got out of the car and Sam followed. He was very aware of his naked body, and he felt like even the sun was staring at him. They walked inside the facility, and Sam felt dread settle in. The place smelled and looked wet. It felt cold. The gray concrete did not feel welcoming. Gabriel smiled happily at a red-headed female angel, “Anna! This is my new mate. He needs training. He is a second born, so he doesn’t even have the basics.”

Anna gave him the once over and asked with the snottiest voice Sam had ever heard, “Why did you take the second?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Father found it important for me to mate with the offspring of John and Mary Winchester. Dean, the oldest, is a whore and has a child. That left Sam. I am sure Sam can adjust.”

Sam curled into himself but said nothing. He didn’t like the way this was heading.

Anna sighed, “Fine, we’ll have to tame him.”

Gabriel ordered, “You know my rules, do not violate them.” Then Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone.

Sam looked around in disbelief. He didn’t understand what just happened or where Gabriel went. In Sam’s searching for Gabriel, he made eye contact with Anna.

The angel grabbed hold of his arm and said coolly, “Slaves do not look at those above them in the eye.”

Sam’s mind took a moment to process that as her nails painfully dug into his arm. He croaked out an apology, “I’m sorry, Ma’am. I didn’t know.”

Sam didn’t even have time to think before her hand slammed into his face and he hit to cold cement. He glanced up at her out of habit, and he saw her eyes glow with grace. Sam wanted to beg for forgiveness but he couldn’t. The pain started radiating from his body. It felt like each cell of his body was getting ripped apart one by one. Sam screamed. The pain was so great Sam couldn’t bring himself to form words.

Eventually, the pain became too much, and Sam blacked out. When he woke up, he was locked inside a cage. It was large enough for him to lay down flat and sit up, but he couldn’t stand. The cage didn’t have anything in it. Sam glanced around the room beyond his cage. It was an empty cement room. Sam could see water dripping down from the small window near the ceiling.

Sam curled into himself, as he tried not to be afraid.        


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Sam noticed about being property after the initial shock was the emptiness. He had not seen Gabriel since he disappeared in front of him and Sam had trouble keeping track of days, so he wasn’t sure how long that had been. He felt alone, down to his very being. He knew he wasn’t loved or cherished. He was nothing more than a vessel for the angels to bring a child into the world. It didn’t matter that he thought the whole thing was crazy or that he wanted no part of it.

His thoughts, opinions, and feelings meant absolutely nothing.

Sam spent most of his time curled up in a ball inside his cage. He didn’t have a mat or even a blanket, but the angels never hurt him inside his cage. Sure, the angels coaxed him out with offers of food or water, but they never reached inside the cage. They never used their grace to hurt him inside his cage.

It was weird, yet strangely comforting. At least, he could escape to his cage.

Sam wanted to see how far he could push the whole cage thing. He was on day three of a hunger and water strike. He had to piss himself inside his cage, but he didn’t care. He knew they would either snap their fingers to clean him or spray him down with cold water.

Sam glanced up as another slave entered his cell with a bowl of water. This slave wore simple worn clothing that reminded Sam of pajamas. The slave was older, probably in his forties, but his eyes made him seem like he had lived far longer. The slave sat down in front of Sam’s cage. Sam instinctively backed up a little more into his cage.

The slave sat down the bowl of water, right outside the door to the cage. Sam was thirsty, and he really wanted the water, so bad. He had to close his eyes to center himself. He couldn’t accept this offer.

The slave waited patiently for several minutes before speaking, “My name is Chuck. What is your name?”

Sam squinted at the man. He spoke quietly and was very aware of his dry tongue in his mouth, “Sam.”

Chuck smiled shyly and pushed the water inside the cage, “Here. I won’t tell them.”

Sam eyed the bowl of water for a moment before he took it. He drank the water slowly so he wouldn’t make himself sick. After the water was gone, Chuck pulled the bowl outside the cage. He fiddled with the bowl in his hands for a few moments before he asked, “Why are you doing this?”

Sam shrugged. He felt better now that he had some water in him, but it did make the hunger pains come back. Sam admitted, “I’m afraid. I was never meant to be this, and I don’t know the rules or what to expect. Instead of explaining, the angels torture me. They… force me to do things I don’t want to do, and they treat me worse than a dog in a fighting ring.”

Chuck looked at Sam for a few moments before whispering, “You’re not a first-born?”

Sam shook his head no, “Second; my big brother was supposed to be cursed to this life. I am glad he gets a life now. It sucks that I lost my life. I hope he makes it worth it. I would hate to go through all of this to find out Dean never did anything with his life except father illegitimate children.”  

Chuck glanced around the room and quietly, “I spent my life here. I never left this room.”

Sam wondered what Chuck meant by that but before he could ask the door to his cell opened, and Gabriel stood in the doorway. Sam couldn’t see his face, he didn’t dare look up that far, but he could tell the archangel was pissed.

Gabriel stalked into the room as Sam curled into himself a little more. He glanced back at Chuck, only to find the slave had disappeared. Sam didn’t know what to make of that.

The safety of his cell vanished with Gabriel’s presence. Sam felt Gabriel’s grace surround him. Pain, unlike any pain Sam had ever felt before surrounded him. Sam could feel the death of a thousand armies inside his soul. He could feel the ravaging of every innocent. He could taste the bitterness of millions of soured lives inside his soul. Sam never knew pain could feel like this. It wasn’t only physical pain Sam felt; it was everything pain could ever be.

Sam knew he could not fight this and win. He knew that Gabriel’s wrath was only a taste of what he could experience. Humans may be cruel, but they had nothing on the sadism of demons or angels. Sam knew it could get so much worse and he didn’t want to experience that.

Even as Sam felt himself relent to Gabriel’s will, the archangel did not let up on his wrath. Pain, unlike any other, tore at Sam until Sam could no longer form tears, scream, or speak. It felt like his soul had been burned through and left behind was an empty case. An empty case that only followed words uttered by those higher than him and everyone was higher than him.

When Gabriel’s wrath stopped, and Sam heard Gabriel’s commanding voice that somehow sounded a little different than before. The calm nature of Gabriel’s voice was gone. “Will you obey, Sam?”

Sam kept his eyes glued to the floor and nodded his head. He frowned at the floor because it felt like he couldn’t speak. It scared him because he didn’t want to be punished again.

Gabriel chuckled, “You will be able to speak in due time. Speaking is a privilege. Remember that. Now get out of your cage. You need to eat, and you have classes. You’re behind because your brother is a whore.”

Sam slowly crawled out of the cage. His body ached too much to try to stand. He managed to kneel in front of Gabriel after some struggling.

Gabriel leaned down and whispered in Sam’s ear, “I want you to know something. Your brother is alive because I felt like being merciful. I should have murdered him and taken you. Only his death would make you the oldest. If you make me regret my mercy, I will slaughter your brother thousands of times and make you watch every single time. Then when I get bored of killing your brother, I will throw his whorish soul into the pits of Hell.”

Sam swallowed hard as tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t want anything to happen to Dean. Sam nodded his head in understanding.

Gabriel ran a rough hand through his hair and said, “Good.”

Then Gabriel disappeared leaving Sam alone in the middle of a cold, damp cell. A bowl of what looked like dog food and a bowl of water was left on the floor for him. Sam reached out a hand and picked up his bowl. With shaking hands, he brought the bowl to his chest and started to eat. He didn’t want to face Gabriel’s wrath again, and he didn’t want Gabriel to hurt Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Life with Gabriel was interesting. Gabriel did not try to have sex with him. Sam didn’t wear clothes. The training facility days were the worst. Day meant nothing to angels. An angel could replay the same day over and over again. It took Sam decades to figure this out. Once, he made the angels so angry; he didn’t eat or see Gabriel for ten years. He did learn how to please Gabriel though. He learned how to be a good boy. He learned to call Gabriel master after he was allowed to speak again.

Sam didn’t feel human anymore. He felt like a shell of a person that once was. A perfect vessel for an angel to breed with. Somewhere in Sam’s mind, he knew it wasn’t possible for him to get pregnant. However, he buried those forbidden thoughts. Sometimes, he hit the side of his head with the palms of his hand to make the forbidden thoughts go away. He didn’t want them. He didn’t want any of the thoughts.  

It took years before Gabriel approached him and said, “I would like to speak with you, Sam.”

Sam followed Gabriel into a study and knelt on the floor. Gabriel took a sip of some sort of drink he wasn’t allowed. Sam feared what Gabriel wanted with him. Usually, when Gabriel wished to speak with him, he was punished. Sam hit himself on the side of his head hard to make whatever it was that angered Gabriel go away.

Gabriel sat down the drink and took a firm hold of Sam’s hands to stop him from getting rid of the badness inside of him. Gabriel’s voice was calm yet firm, “Don’t do that. You could hurt yourself.” Gabriel paused and muttered, “I want to piss my brothers off. This glorified slave thing isn’t doing it for me. I put clothes in the closet in your room. You can call me Gabriel, and you don’t have to defer to me. I won’t punish you. I know you probably heard things from Dean about what happens to angelic mates. I pulled you out of the training center after three days because I didn’t want them to break you. I hope that you’re okay, just being there for a couple of days. Anyways, does that sound okay to you, Sam? Would you like to be my partner?”

Sam wasn’t an idiot. He had felt Gabriel’s wrath one time, and his body stung for a week.  It wasn’t possible for all of this too had only happened in three days. He remembered leaving the training center with Gabriel before. He remembered the cycle of when he was a good boy of three days at the training center then four days at Gabriel’s home. Still, Sam knew he was nothing more than a toy. Sam answered with a monotone, “Whatever pleases Master.” He did not want to feel that pain again, and he didn’t know what sort of game Gabriel was playing.

Gabriel cupped Sam’s chin and said earnestly, “I want to know what will please Sam. Tell me what will please you.”

Sam blinked as tears filled his eyes as he tried to avoid his master’s gaze. He didn’t know what the correct answer was and he didn’t want to get punished. Gabriel still had a hold of his hands so he couldn’t hit the side of his head to find the right answer. Sam’s voice had a begging edge, “I only wish to please my master. My thoughts mean nothing. Only my master’s desires matter, please. I… I only wish to please you, Master.”

Gabriel rested his hand on the side of Sam’s head. He felt Gabriel’s grace start to run through him. At first, it scared Sam because he remembered Gabriel’s wrath so vividly. Then it calmed and comforted him. He knew Gabriel could look inside his mind, but instead, Gabriel asked again, “What will make you happy, Sam?”

The grace made Sam answer truthfully without fear, “I want to be a person again. I don’t want to be a pet. If it weren’t for Hell, I would have killed myself. I tell myself that in Heaven, I will be a person. I won’t be a pet.” Sam let a couple of tears fall down his face as he imagined the beauty of Heaven. He hoped it was as beautiful as they all said. He hoped his Heaven was an open field at night on the fourth of July with Dean as they shot off fireworks. Whenever Sam hurt, he would try to escape into that memory.

Gabriel sounded a little broken as he asked, “What made you this way? Why do you fear me?”

Sam answered truthfully, “Your wrath and the wrath of the other angels. It hurts so much if I fight. It is better to be a good pet then I won’t hurt.”

Gabriel sounded shocked, “I told them not to punish you, and I have never punished you. It has only been three days. What could have possibly happened to cause you to break in three days?” Sam didn’t understand why Gabriel sounded shocked.

Sam closed his eyes, “Yes, you have, and it has been far longer than a day. I don’t know how much time exactly, but decades have passed.” Sam felt Gabriel’s grace probe his mind, so Sam guided the grace to the memory of Gabriel’s wrath. He let Gabriel see all the years he had spent in that training facility. He let Gabriel see everything that was done to him.  

Gabriel whispered, “That wasn’t me. I would never. I could never. Sam, please believe me when I say that wasn’t me.”

Sam kept his eyes closed and answered with an automatic, “Yes Master.” Sam didn’t understand why Gabriel would lie to him. Perhaps, the angels wanted to remove hope. Sam tried not to have hope. He always tried to knock hope out of his head with the palm of his hand.

Gabriel sighed, “I am sure you’re tired. Come, we’ll pick out a mat for your cage. Given that you’ve been sleeping in a cage for what felt like 40 years to you, I question whether or not it would be a good idea to change that. However, I can give you comfort until you are ready to sleep on a bed.”

Sam knelt off to the side of a bedroom while Gabriel snapped different sleeping mats into existence. Sam didn’t know what was wrong with his master or why he was muttering to himself about finding the right mat. Finally, after far too long, Gabriel beckoned him, “I think these three are the closest to what you found most comfortable from your past experiences. Please pick which one you like.”

Sam felt each of the mats. He tried not to get excited about such a privilege, but it was hard. His voice was small, “Master, is this really for me?”

Gabriel knelt at his level and said softly, “Yes, my love. Pick whichever one you like and if you want to change it later, you can.”

Sam felt each of the soft mats for several minutes before he picked the one he liked the least. He figured he would be less disappointed if Gabriel took it away if it was his least favorite. If his master noticed he picked the least favorite, he didn’t comment. Instead, Gabriel put the mat inside Sam’s cage along with two blankets that looked warm. Gabriel even added a water bottle which hooked to the inside of the cage so that it wouldn’t spill and a couple of books.

After Gabriel was done, he said to Sam quietly, “There. I hope you like it. I put in some books on nature. Plants and things. I thought the pictures and the information might be comforting to you.”

Sam’s fingers itched to be able to go inside his cage. He wanted to comfort of his cage for however long Gabriel allowed it. Sam asked, “Can you cage me, Master?”

Gabriel smiled sadly, “Yes Sammy. Come here.” Sam crawled over to Gabriel and waited until the door to his cage was fully opened then Sam crawled inside. Gabriel gently shut the door to the cage.

Sam explored his cage with excitement. He finally earned the privilege of a mat. He didn’t want to lose this privilege. Sam wrapped a blanket around himself as he curled up on his mat. He opened one of the books Gabriel left him and started looking at the pictures of the outside world. Sam stared at the image on the second page for what seemed like hours. He didn’t know how he could have forgotten something so simple.

Sam didn’t know how he could have forgotten the sky was blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter

1000 Years Ago

The summer was Samuel’s favorite season. He liked the way the birds flew in the sky. Sometimes, when Samuel closed his eyes, he could see the angel’s flying in the Heavens. He could not imagine the beauty of Heaven. His love, Gabriel, told him about Heaven. Samuel knew he should fear death, but he didn’t.

Samuel accepted death as the end of his life and the beginning of eternity in Heaven with his beloved. Samuel had no doubt his angel would visit him often and tell him news of his homeland. He prayed that through his sacrifice, his homeland could flourish. He wanted for nothing more than for his people to prosper and live without fear of going without shelter or food. Samuel knew he could ask for nothing more for his people than those two things.

Samuel breathed in the fresh summer air and smiled to himself. The sweet pies he made for his angel smelled wonderful. Of course, the seed of his love inside of him seemed to have an admiration for sweets as much as their father. Samuel ran a hand over the swell of his belly, he loved his child, and he hadn’t even met him yet.

Samuel rubbed his belly gently and spoke with love, “Mine love, thee must protect our homeland. Tis quite quaint. The country air doth smell of wildflowers on the clearest spring morning. From the mountains, by mine promise, thee can see the Heavens. Thy father is from the Heavens. That gent is the greatest of all angels. We both loveth thee so much.”

The sound of Gabriel’s wings made Sam smile. His angel had come home. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his belly and kissed the side of his neck gently. “How didst I ever receiveth so lucky?”

Samuel had no answer for that. He turned and gave his angel a proper kiss. Samuel stared into Gabriel’s eyes. He swore he could see the sun and the forests in Gabriel’s eyes. They captivated him beyond anything else in this world. Samuel never knew that being given to Gabriel could bring him so much undeserved joy. Samuel spoke reverently, “Tis I that am lucky. I am an orphan born into servitude for mine people but thee gaveth me the greatest gift. Mine angel, thee gaveth me love, happiness, and peace. I could asketh for nothing more, but thee gaveth me more. Thee gaveth me a baby.”

Gabriel rested his head against Samuel’s. Samuel could feel Gabriel’s grace enter him. It took away the pain of pregnancy for a moment. It assured him that his treasures were safe and healthy. Gabriel gasped and pressed a hand to Samuel’s belly. If it weren’t for Gabriel’s look for amazement, Samuel would have been worried. Gabriel spoke quietly, “Thither art two.” The angel paused and added, “A male and a female.”

Samuel smiled as he placed his hand over Gabriel’s. He whispered, “Hansel and Gretel.”

That night, a storm outside wakened Samuel as his stomach cramped. He screamed in pain as the thunder and lightning shook his home. In the darkness, Samuel felt Gabriel arrive. He couldn’t form words, but his love was there to comfort him through labor. Samuel felt Gabriel wrap his arms around him as his stomach contracted. He cried in his mate’s arms. For the first time since this all began, Samuel was afraid.

He asked, “Mine love, how wilt I giveth birth?”

For the first time, Gabriel looked unsure, and that terrified Samuel. He cried out in pain and fear. It didn’t matter to him if he died. He only wanted Hansel and Gretel to be born healthy. Sam screamed as he felt his abdomen tear. He could barely hear Gabriel’s worried voice, “T'will beest all well.”

Samuel knew his love did not speak the truth. He knew in his soul his last moments here on earth were here. Samuel felt his abdomen tear open. He could feel his blood pooling around him on his simple straw bed. Samuel felt Gabriel reach his hands inside of him. He knew Gabriel used his grace to lessen the pain as much as possible, but it couldn’t make all of the pain disappear, and his grace couldn’t heal him.

The cries of his baby boy made tears of joy fall from Samuel’s eyes. The cries of his baby girl made relief settle in over Samuel. He knew he had done his duty, and he knew his children were in the safest of hands. It was okay for him to go now.

Samuel stared at Gabriel as he held the two babies in his arms. For the first time, Samuel could see the three sets of Gabriel’s golden wings. It was beautiful. Samuel could feel his life leaving him. He whispered, “I loveth thee.”

Samuel felt his soul draw out of his body and the pain he felt fade away. He stood next to his bed and stared at his torn body. Samuel always thought he looked different. He thought he was dashing and handsome, but Samuel did not see any of that when he looked at his corpse. He wondered briefly how Gabriel could have loved such an ugly man.

His thoughts were cut short when the archangel Michael arrived. The angel asked Gabriel shortly, “How?”

Gabriel sniffled, “Samuel, I loveth thee, Hansel, and Gretel.”

Michael’s eyes glowed with something otherworldly at the same time Samuel’s heart broke for Gabriel. Love did not cause his death. It was merely his time. Samuel wished he could go to Gabriel and tell him that he was wrong, but he couldn’t. Love was what made Hansel and Gretel. Hate could never make something so beautiful.

He felt himself being pulled to the Heavens. Samuel prayed for Gabriel to visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use Middle English for the dialog and I highly doubt it is entirely correct. Old English which has Germanic roots is very hard to decipher into American English. Old English would be correct for about 1000 years ago. I thought Middle English would be far easier to get the gist of and I personally, find scrolling up and down from the notes to see what was said annoying as Hell. (Not that I am not guilty of ever doing that in my stories.) 
> 
> Anyways, for those of you that would like some clarity. Here are the translations. 
> 
> “Mine love, thee must protect our homeland. Tis quite quaint. The country air doth smell of wildflowers on the clearest spring morning. From the mountains, by mine promise, thee can see the Heavens. Thy father is from the Heavens. That gent is the greatest of all angels. We both loveth thee so much.” - My love, you must protect our homeland. It is quite quaint. The country air smells of wildflowers on the clearest spring morning. From the mountains, I promise, you can see the Heavens. Your fathet is from the Heavens. That man is the greatest of all angels. We both love you so much.
> 
> “How didst I ever receiveth so lucky?” How did I ever become so lucky? 
> 
> “Tis I that am lucky. I am an orphan born into servitude for mine people but thee gaveth me the greatest gift. Mine angel, thee gaveth me love, happiness, and peace. I could asketh for nothing more, but thee gaveth me more. Thee gaveth me a baby.” - It is I that am lucky. I am an orphan born into servitude for my people but you gave me the greatest gift. My angel, you gave me love, happiness, and peace. I could ask for nothing more, but you gave me more. You gave me a baby.
> 
> “Thither art two.” - There are two. 
> 
> “Mine love, how wilt I giveth birth?” - My love, how will I give birth? 
> 
> “T'will beest all well.” - It will be alright. 
> 
> “I loveth thee.” - I love you.  
> “Samuel, I loveth thee, Hansel, and Gretel." - Samuel, I love you, Hansel, and Gretel.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can I poke him?” A devious female voice chimed above him. Sam opened his eyes as he scooted back in his cage. He glanced at the two people standing in the room briefly. The woman looked to be in her thirties with the same golden-brown eyes as Gabriel. Her chestnut colored hair flowed halfway down her back. She wore a childish pink dress and held a sucker in her hand.

The man standing next her looked close to the same age as her. He had hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair down to his shoulders. The man wore rainbow-colored overalls and had three different colored sticks of rock candy clutched in one hand. The man chimed in an annoyed tone, “No, Gretel, Dad will be pissed.”

The woman whined and pouted as she stomped her foot, “But Hansel, he looks like a lost puppy. I want to poke it.”

Sam felt dread because he didn’t want to displease whoever these two people were. They felt familiar somehow, but Sam knew he’d never met them before.

Hansel sighed dramatically, “Gretel, the last time you poked a dog, we ate it for dinner. What was it you said? Blue heeler tastes sooo much better than chicken!” Hansel seemed to be getting agitated, which worried Sam, and the idea that these two people ate dogs was terrifying.

Sam flinched when he heard the flutter of wings and Gabriel’s commanding voice, “Hansel, Gretel, what did I tell you about not scaring Sam?”   

Gretel shrugged, “Dad, it is impossible to scare the broken. I could have dumped him in the middle of the ocean, and his level of fear would remain the same. So, can I poke him?”

Gabriel’s teeth clanked, and Sam sat up in his cage. He pulled his legs up to his chest to protect himself. He kept his blanket wrapped around himself so he could at least give the illusion of privacy. Gabriel said firmly, “No, you cannot poke him. I told both of you to be kind. He is very special to all of us.”

Hansel hummed, “Whatever Dad. He doesn’t even look like he likes candy. I bet he likes kale. I can’t be around people who like kale.” Hansel rubbed his hands against his rainbow-colored overalls as if they were dirty and added, “That is just so dirty.” Suddenly, Sam missed Dean. Hansel’s mannerism and feelings about vegetables reminded him so much of Dean. He wished he could see his brother again.

Gabriel sighed, “Did you bring the collars?”

Hansel snapped his fingers, and a pile of metal collars appeared on the nearby table. Proudly Hansel said, “I put together all the good stuff. I have a collar that will make him obey. One that will make it so when he tries to speak, he sounds like a chicken. My personal favorite, the one where he will turn into a dog.” Hansel side-eyed Gretel, “Not a dog we can eat.”

Gabriel started pacing and said slowly, “Did you bring any good options?”

Gretel picked up a collar and said cheerily, “This is a good one. We should try this one first.”

Gabriel snatched the collar from her as he opened the door to the cage. He said softly to Sam, “Come here, Sam.” Sam let his blanket fall away as he crawled out of his cage. He knelt in in front of Gabriel and kept his eyes trained to the floor.

Hansel commented idly, “His dick looks so traumatized.” He cupped his crotch and said to his privates, “It’s okay little solider.”

Gabriel reprimanded, “Hansel behavior. That is not appropriate.” He sighed and turned back to Sam. “I’m sorry. My son doesn’t have a filter. I’m not sure which side he gets that from.” Sam wrapped his arms around himself, and Gabriel asked, “Can I collar you, Sam? I want to protect you from my brothers.”

Sam nodded because he didn’t know what else to do.

Gabriel placed the collar around his neck and locked in place. Almost immediately, Sam felt an overwhelming urge to get poked. He needed to get poked. Sam tried to hold the position, but his body started to ache. He needed to get poked. Sam whined and begged, “Master, please, I need you to poke me or let anyone poke me. Please.”

Gabriel yelled, “Gretel! Not funny!”

Gretel snickered as Gabriel harshly removed the collar.

The urge to get poked faded instantly, leaving Sam with a feeling of embarrassment.  Sam whispered out, “I’m sorry for being a bad slave, Master. Please forgive me.”

Gretel abruptly stopped snickering and apologized, “I’m sorry, Sam. That was rude of me.”

Gabriel huffed, “You’re forgiven for my daughter’s ignorance.” Gabriel ran a gentle hand through Sam’s hair and praised, “My good boy.” Gabriel turned his attention back to his children and asked, “Now, did you bring the collar I asked. It will probably be the best option. The other options will not do.”

Hansel picked up a collar and said, “Yep, here is Mom’s collar. Sam will be able to recognize other angels, know everyone’s name without prompting, and best of all, he will only be able to follow your orders.”

Gabriel grabbed the collar and held it in his hands for a few moments. He whispered, “Thank you for recovering this. When I left this on Jupiter’s rings, I wanted to honor Samuel’s life. He loved the images I showed him of Jupiter’s rings the best.” Gabriel smiled slightly, “He always praised my father’s work on Jupiter. He called it beautiful, and he was right. My father made some of the most beautiful creations.” Gabriel paused as he ran his hands around the collar. “I never thought I would see or use this collar again.”

Gretel chimed in, “Well, Dad, when you refused to take a mate, Uncle Mikey got creative.”

Gabriel whispered, “Michel promised me, he wouldn’t hurt Samuel. He promised, and he lied. I failed to protect Samuel’s soul. The two of you are strong; you don’t need me to protect you from Michael. Both of you could kick Michael’s ass, but Samuel, I should have protected Samuel better.”

Hansel sighed, “It’s not your fault, Dad. Hel offered her help to protect his soul after he dies, so this doesn’t happen again.”

Sam wished he knew what they were talking about, but he didn’t know. Whoever this Samuel was, it was clear Gabriel loved him. Sam was confused by Gabriel having two children. He never heard of the breeding campaign working.

Sam felt the collar get locked around his neck. He felt comfort flow through him, which gave Sam the courage to look around. He could see that Gabriel was Gabriel. He could even see Gabriel’s six golden wings. The children also had six wings though theirs were different colors. He recognized that the children were half human and half angel.

Gabriel petted his hair gently and said, “Sam, I would like you to meet my youngest children, Hansel and Gretel.”

Sam glanced at them briefly and whispered, “It is nice to meet you, Sir and Ma’am.”

Gabriel said gently, “Please call them by name. The last time I took at mate, he gave birth to Hansel and Gretel but passed in childbirth. Michael worried that if we told humanity the man that gave birth to them died, it would stop humanity from offering their sons. I’ve kept them secret and kept them from nuking the planet as they came into their power. I have one other child, Hel; she is much older. She never comes to Earth. She collects the souls of warriors and stays in a place only the dead can enter.”

Gretel chimed in, “She is uber powerful. Dad is from the light, and Hel’s mom is from the dark. The light is Grandpa, and the dark is Grandpa’s sister. Hel’s a badass. Rumer has it she is more powerful than both Grandfather and our great aunt, so she hides in her own world to protect herself from them.”

Gabriel whispered, “And Hel’s mother also passed in childbirth. You would think that after having three children, my debt to my race would be paid, but it never is.”

Hansel clapped his dad on the shoulder, “Well, you are the only one who ever made babies, and if I do say so myself, we are adorable. Actually, I am adorable. Hel and Gretel are kind of icky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a terrible week, so I decided to give everyone an early chapter. :)
> 
> My city got hit by tornados and flooding over the past two days. Some of the properties I manage are flooded. If you ever have damage to your rental, please stick to the facts and don't exaggerate. 
> 
> And grad school is going terrible. I keep having software problems so the very helpful people at tech support keep deleting my homework that takes upwards of 5 hours to complete. 
> 
> I might lose my mind this week. Good news for you is the next chapter has been written and should be posted either Sunday or Monday. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's POV

Gabriel leaned his head against the doorframe as he tried to center himself. He never thought that this would happen to Sam. He never thought any of this would happen to Sam. Michael stole Samuel out of Heaven in retaliation for Gabriel never taking another mate. He reincarnated his Samuel as Sam “Sammy” Winchester, the second born son of John Winchester. At first, Gabriel was delighted. Samuel never had a family before. It was something his love longed for but never had.

Even when Gabriel found out he would mate Dean, it didn’t matter. Samuel would still have a long life as a free man. Gabriel looked forward to when Samuel passed so he could hear the stories. The only thing Gabriel did not consider was Dean not playing his part. Sam and Dean were soulmates in Heaven. They had known each other since father created them. It came as a shock to Gabriel that Dean would do something to hurt Sam.

In hindsight, it was probably fate pulling Gabriel and Sam together. Fate was cruel, sometimes.

Gabriel took a deep breath and entered Sam’s room. The beautiful boy was curled up in the corner of his cage, shaking. Slowly, Gabriel knelt in front of him and whispered, “Hey Sam, I brought some clothes for you to wear. Can you put those on for me?”

Sam vigorously shook his head no and whispered, “Bad slaves wear clothes. Good slave.”

 Gabriel shook his head slowly in sadness. He wished he could tell Sam everything but he couldn’t. He wished he could give Sam back his memories of his past life, but Father forbid it. Only in Heaven would Sam have all of his memories. Slowly Gabriel said, “A good slave obeys his master. I want you to get dressed.” The words felt sour on Gabriel’s tongue, but he needed Sam to get dressed.

It took Sam a moment to crawl out of his cage. The boy stared at the ground and asked quietly, “Master, are you tricking me?”

Gabriel gently cupped Sam’s face to raise it. He wanted to look Sam in the eyes and promise him that he would never trick him, but despite raising Sam’s head, Sam’s eyes remained downcast. Gabriel felt his own eyes fill with tears because Michael had taken the most beautiful soul in all of Heaven and shattered it in a temper tantrum. Gabriel promised, “Never, Sam.”

Sam didn’t move until Gabriel let go of Sam’s face. Then the boy shook as he put the simple cotton shirt over his head and pulled the cotton drawstring pants over his legs. This outfit was Samuel’s favorite. After Sam tied the drawstrings in the same backward knot Samuel always tied, he whispered, “Thank you, Master.”

Gabriel didn’t know what to say to that. Instead, he sat down on the floor next to Sam. He asked honestly, “Do you know how the ritual of castration started?”

Sam shook his head no and whimpered out, “No, Master.” The response struck Gabriel as odd. He hadn’t expected Sam to be upset about the castration. If anything, Samuel was relieved.

Gabriel smiled kindly at Sam as he reached out to pet Sam’s hair. He kept his voice gentle and calm. “Castration of mates started about a thousand years ago. My last mate had recently died of old age, and Michael asked me to observe a slave auction to look for mistreatment. It was there I found Samuel. He was born into slavery. He didn’t know who his parents were and he didn’t have a surname. He was Samuel and nothing more. The owners of the auction house wanted him to breed with some of the female slaves because he was tall, and they wanted strong slaves to sell.”

Sam glanced up at him with those words. There was a spark of what Gabriel thought was recognition, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Gabriel continued, “Samuel was a virgin, and he didn’t want to be forced to rape anyone. When he saw me, he somehow knew I was an angel. He begged me to castrate him. Samuel didn’t want his body to be used to harm others. I was intrigued. It wasn’t normal for a man to want to be castrated. I took him from the auction, and I had him castrated. He thanked me. Samuel would stand in front of the mirror when he thought I wasn’t home to admire it. He always had a smile on his face when he looked at himself.” Gabriel let out a slow breath.

Sam fidgeted with his hands but didn’t speak a word.

Gabriel didn’t know how to continue. He didn’t know if Sam would think of him as a monster. Actually, Sam probably already thought of him as a monster. Gabriel whispered, “I had sex with Samuel. He… He was afraid at first. I never asked Samuel what he felt that first time, but I made sure there was no physical pain, but he still cried.”

Sam did speak this time, quietly like he was afraid, “You raped him.” Gabriel knew the unspoken “ _You raped me,”_ was left unsaid. Sam didn’t know he was Samuel that was probably for the best.

Gabriel said slowly, “No, I… Actually, I don’t know why Samuel cried. I know over time, he said he loved me, and I loved him. I guess I could have manipulated him into loving me, but it felt real.”   

Sam glanced up at him for the first time. There was something in Sam’s eyes a golden spark that illumined the hazel.

No… No… Father said he wouldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember.

The spark was gone as quickly as it appeared. Sam curled into himself a little more, and Gabriel glanced behind him to see Michael. Gabriel sneered at his brother, “What do you want?”

Michael hummed and sat down in a chair. He sounded amused, “I see you’re playing dress-up with your little pet and decide to have story time. Tell me, Gabriel, do you think Samuel would forgive you for what happened to dear sweet little Sam? I bet he would hate you. Do you know why?”

Gabriel took a slow breath and closed his eyes. He asked against his better judgment, “Why?”

Michael leaned forward and whispered in Gabriel’s ear, “Because this time, he isn’t an illiterate slave that knows nothing outside of his masters. This Sam has seen and understands the world as much as a child can. He can read, and he is far more intelligent.” Michael snapped his fingers and froze time. He stood and circled Sam, “If dear sweet Samuel got his memories back, he would run to Dean. Dean, as you might recall, was a highly respected warlock. If Dean got his memories, imagine the damage he could do. Dean will kill you… and me.”

Gabriel sniffled and wiped his eyes; he defended, “Samuel loved me.”

Michael laughed, “And Dean, he hated you. Dean was a young warlock when he found Samuel at the slave market, but you stole Samuel before Dean could purchase him legally. You mutilated his soulmate then you directly caused Samuel’s death. That is quite a bit to forgive. If it weren’t for me smiting Dean six centuries ago, he would have been a threat to Heaven.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stated, “And yet, you reincarnated him knowing what could happen. You wanted me to castrate and mate with Dean. Why?”

Michael shrugged, “I figured it would be a win. Dean was supposed to get pregnant and then hopefully, remember the magic needed to save his life. We would celebrate the birth of a child. Samuel would get the life of a freeman he always wanted. Then after a long boring life, Sam and Dean would be reunited in Heaven.”

Gabriel rubbed his temples and asked, “Did you have to make them brothers?”

Michael chuckled, “Call it, insurance.”

Gabriel sighed, “I want you to stay away from Sam. He needs time to recover from what you did to him.” Gabriel itched to pull his angel blade on his brother.

Michael’s eyes glowed and said firmly, “He had to be housebroken. You should thank me.”

Out of fear, Gabriel snapped his fingers to take Sam and him away from his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel took Sam away from his brothers to someplace; none of them could enter. It was the only way he could keep Sam safe. It took months for Sam to call him by name. It took a year before Sam wore clothes without being ordered. Even then, Sam seemed unsure of himself, always asking if it was a trick. It took everything in him not to murder Michael and smite half of Heaven. Michael had no right to pretend to be him. His brother had no right to hurt his Samuel.  

Sam tiptoed into the room wearing a simple blue shirt and drawstring pants. Gabriel watched Sam as the boy made his way over to him and knelt at his feet. He thought about asking Sam to stop with the kneeling, but he noticed Sam did this as the unspoken desire for physical comfort. Samuel used to do the same thing. Like Samuel, Sam didn’t want to get molested. He wanted a person to comfort him. So, Gabriel did even though he wasn’t human. He rested Sam’s head against his knee and petted Sam’s long hair. Anytime he took out the scissors to cut Sam’s hair; the boy would shake violently, so Gabriel let Sam’s hair grow long.  

He let his grace flow through Sam so Sam couldn’t lie to him. Gabriel asked Sam, “Do you still fear me?”

Sam let his eyes slip closed as he whispered, “Sometimes. I do not know how to be what you want me to be.”

Gabriel said quietly, “The only thing I want you to be is yourself.” Sometimes, in his weaker moments, Gabriel wondered if Samuel ever feared him.

Sam asked as the grace flowed through him, “Can I see my brother and Dad?” It was odd because Sam had never asked for anything before. The only questions Sam asked was for clarity or to ask if it was a trick.

Even though it would take them out of the safety of his home, he agreed. “Of course, Sammy.” He would do anything to show Sam he cared.  

\---

Sam smiled happily as he knocked on the front door of his home. He was nervous but more than anything, he was happy. He was a good slave, so he got to see free people. A moment later, his father opened the door. His father looked different. He looked older, and the time Sam had been gone had not treated him well. Sam wondered if it had really only been a couple of years. It seemed longer. Sam smiled at his father, shyly. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to ruin this moment and chance to see his free family.

His dad pulled him in for a hug and whispered into his hair, “Hey kiddo, I’ve missed you.”

Sam carefully wrapped his arms around his dad and gently hugged back. It felt nice to be embraced without fear of punishment or ridicule. Gabriel cleared his throat from behind him and said calmly, “Perhaps, we can come inside.”

John pulled back and nodded, “Yes, of course.”

Sam followed his father inside the family home with his hand gently held in his father’s hand. The floor was covered with children’s toys and photos of a boy Sam did not know. The house smelled different, and it felt different. Sam knew, at this moment, this place wasn’t his home anymore. It hurt him to his core because for perhaps the first time in Sam’s life; he felt like there wasn’t a place for him. It was hard to explain even to himself, but he never considered where he lived with Gabriel to be his home. His cage was not a home, merely a place where he could rest. This place was his home, but his home had been stripped away and changed.

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and he flinched away.

Gabriel sounded apologetic as Sam felt fear creep up inside of him. The only thing keeping him calm was his father’s presence. “I’m sorry, Sam.” Gabriel addressed John, “I opted out of Sam’s training, but I left my brothers with very specific instructions. They disobeyed me, and Michael pretended to be me and punished Sam. He’s been afraid and skittish ever since. I’ve been working with him. He asked to see you and Dean.”

John nodded and sat down in an old recliner while Gabriel sat down on the sofa. Sam took his place sitting on the floor by Gabriel’s feet. John said nothing as he took in, Sam, and Sam felt like he was being examined. Sam fidgeted a little where he knelt. This spot on the floor used to the spot where he would watch Saturday morning cartoons with Dean.

Finally, John said, “Sammy, it’s going to be okay.”

Gabriel ran a gentle hand through Sam’s hair and said quietly, “Your father is right, Sam.” Gabriel chuckled, “He hates being called Sammy. I’m not sure why. He is hesitant to express himself.”

John shook his head, “It is hard to say.”

Sam pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees as he took in the room. He glanced at the wall and saw a photo of him from when he was younger with Dean. They had smiles plastered on their faces. Life was so very different then. Sam had dreams and ambitions beyond what was his life now. His life didn’t matter anymore. Sam knew he would never accomplish anything that he planned.

Heck, he probably wouldn’t even accomplish what Gabriel wanted of him. If he did, he would be surprised. He wasn’t whoever this Samuel was.

Sam glanced over to Gabriel then his dad, he asked innocently, “Can I… Can I go to my old room?”

John gave a sad smile, “If it is okay with Gabriel, I haven’t changed anything. I left everything just as you had it.”

Gabriel patted his shoulder gently, “Sure kiddo.”

Sam stood up slowly, “Is it okay if I go alone?”

Gabriel stayed silent for a moment, “Of course, Sam.”

Sam tiptoed out of the room and made his way up the stairs to his room. He closed the door gently behind him. Sam looked around the dusty room. The Lord of the Rings book he was reading was still open on his nightstand. His bookbag still rested in the middle of the room. The photo of his mom had its place on the wall. Sam’s trophies from soccer still lined the room, and the academic awards were pinned to the walls.

Sam sat down on his bed and ran his fingers over his bedspread. This room reminded him of so much, yet it had an emptiness to it. Sam laid down on his bed and felt something under his pillow.

Carefully Sam pulled out an envelope with his name on the front in Dean’s handwriting. Sam opened it without much thought.

_“Hey Sammy,_

_I know I am not very good at this chick flick stuff, but I wanted you to know you’re the most important thing in the world to me. I already miss you, and they haven’t even taken me, yet. I wish we could be kids forever and never have to grow up._

_Your future, Sammy looks so bright. I know you’re going to wow everyone, even Dad. I know I may not be here for anything that you accomplish, but I want you to know that where ever I am, I am rooting for you. I will always cheer for you._

_You are a pain in the ass, but you’re my pain in the ass. Please don’t hassle Dad too much. He nearly broke when Mom died and now with losing me, I worry about him. Please take care of him for me. I know he can be a stubborn bastard at times, but so can you. Dad, he may seem like an ass sometimes, but he only wants to look out for you. He will probably get more protective of you after they take me._

_Please let him keep you close. Please don’t make him feel like he lost everything. Please, Sammy, please be the anchor for Dad. Please, please, Sammy, be a good son._

_I love you, Sammy. Someday, I hope we can see each other again in Heaven._

_Dean_

_P.S. You’re a bitch.”_

Sam wiped away his tears and folded up the letter. He held it to his chest and cried. Sam didn’t know what else to do. He missed his family and the way things were so much. Sam wished he could go back in time and run away with Dean.

The doorknob jiggling caught Sam’s attention. He clutched the letter to his chest as Dean walked into the room only something was off about Dean. It was Dean’s face, but it wasn’t Dean. Sam knew his collar allowed him to identify anyone, but Dean’s name was blurred. Sam scooted back on his bed until he hit the wall.

Sam couldn’t stop his tears, even if he tried. He couldn’t bring himself to speak because he could feel the grace in the room. Grace that was contained inside his brother. It was so close to Gabriel’s grace, but it wasn’t. The angel inside of Dean was trying to hide their identity. In the time Sam had spent alone with Gabriel, Sam learned in intimate detail what Gabriel’s grace felt like. He knew that Gabriel had never punished him, but someone using his face did.

Sam glanced at the door and then to the angel wearing Dean’s face. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t even know if Gabriel would come if he cried for help.

The angel said slowly, “Funny thing happened; you were so close to breaking then you spilled our little secret to Gabriel. You have no idea how angry that makes me. You need to be broken. You’re useless if you’re not broken. You all are.” The angel shook his head, “Father gave you free will, but for you to create one us, your free will has to be lost.”

Sam didn’t understand. He really didn’t. Somewhere inside of him, he found his voice, “My will belongs to Master Gabriel. I am not free; therefore my will cannot be free.”

Dean’s vibrant green eyes glowed white, and for the second time in Sam’s life, he felt an archangel’s wrath. He screamed as pain tore inside of him. He could feel every blood vessel lighting up with fire. Sam could not think of anything beyond the pain. His vision was black, and the only thing he could hear was his screams.

It felt like this went on forever until it stopped. Then for the first time, Sam felt Gabriel’s anger. He knew it wasn’t directed at him. His vision returned, and the last thing Sam saw before he lost consciousness was Gabriel’s eyes glowing brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a terrible week, and I hate people. 
> 
> At work, I have owners upset about bills and tenants upset work is not being done quickly enough. We had multiple tornadoes and flooding, vendors are booked, and they charge more because they can. Sorry. 
> 
> Someone stole my identity this week. It was fun. I had to lock down my credit, change all my passwords, and file a police report. 
> 
> I bombed a test spectacularly. It was 15% of my grade. We had to use a lockdown browser with a webcam; part of the test was math. Anytime I looked down to do the math; a flag would pop up so I couldn't work out the math or I would get kicked out. The other non-math questions were random trivia such as what is X percentage of X in US households in X year, according to X magazine. There were three charts in my textbook that I couldn't use on the said test that had over 50 years and six columns each of the percentages. 
> 
> I hate life and I want to run away from reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel let his grace fade as he took in the room. He noticed a few things.

One, Sam looked absolutely terrified even though he wasn’t fully conscious.  

Two, John Winchester looked like he might have a stroke at any moment.

Three, Hansel had a massive shit-eating grin on his face.

Four, Gretel was reading a Lord of the Rings book while sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on a dusty desk.

Five and most importantly, there was a giant pie in the middle of Sam’s old bedroom slightly propped up by Sam’s old backpack. Gabriel could feel the searing grace surrounding the giant pie. He knew his children turned an angel, more specifically an archangel, into a pie.

Gabriel took a calming breath before he asked, “What happened?”

Sam whimpered and clutched his hands from where he laid on the bed. It was clear to Gabriel that Sam wasn’t entirely there and was processing what happened to him, in his own way.  

Gretel snapped the book closed and declared, “Do you want some pie?” Gretel smiled widely at the end.

That was when Gabriel realized they cooked the vessel; the angel possessed into the pie along with the angel. Gabriel sighed and asked his children, “Hansel. Gretel. What happened? The truth, please.”

Hansel snickered, “Michael decided to torture Mom, so we made him for dessert. He’s a cherry pie. I thought mincemeat would be better, but Gretel was insistent on cherry.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and counted to ten. It wasn’t the first time, Gabriel wondered why on Earth his father would want him to have more children. Hansel and Gretel were eccentric, to say the least.

John pushed passed him and took a whimpering Sam into his arms. Gabriel watched in stunned silence as John cradled Sam in his arms to calm him. This was the moment Gabriel knew he couldn’t pretend anymore. He couldn’t lie or bury his head in the sand. This moment was what Samuel always longed for. In Samuel’s life, he longed to know what it was like to have parents. Granted in this life, Sam only got one parent, but Sam knew, and by extension, Samuel knew.  

More than that, Gabriel realized his children had smote the leader of Heaven. There would be consequences for that unless he decided to take the throne. Raphael was the only one strong enough to challenge him besides his father. Gabriel doubted that Raphael would be foolish enough to do so with Hansel and Gretel by his side. If he could convince Hel to stand with him, Raphael wouldn’t dare. Hel could destroy the host of Heaven and Hell by merely closing her eyes.

Gabriel was startled out of his thoughts by Hansel, laughing, “All hail King Daddy!”

Gretel threw the book at Hansel and argued, “That sounds perverted. Dad should be the Honorable and Noble King Gabriel. The archangel and messenger of God. The seeker of truth. The one with working sperm. The castrator of slaves.”

Gabriel blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He asked out of morbid curiosity, “Who was Michael possessing?”

Hansel grinned, “Dean. He’s always been such a jerk. He tried to shiv me 800 years ago.” Hansel looked away and muttered, “Green-eyed he-witch.”

Gabriel winced. He knew Samuel would never forgive him if he let Hansel and Gretel turn his soulmate into a cherry pie. Worse, Samuel would question his parenting ability. He had to make this right for Samuel. Gabriel snapped his fingers to bring Dean back, and nothing happened.

He snapped again.

Nothing.

He tried once more for good measure.

Nothing.

Gabriel snarled at Hansel and Gretel, “The two of you will explain this to your mother.”

Soft laughter came from behind Gabriel. He turned to see Hel. Her almond colored hair had gotten longer and contrasted with her light blue skin. Her eyes remained as dark as night. Demons had eyes like hers, but Hel was not evil. Father made the demon’s eyes black and named Hell after her to mock her. Father wanted a grandson, not a granddaughter.

John tightened his hold on Sam and asked shakily, “Who are you? What are you?”

Hel cocked her head to the side and said slowly, “I am the Goddess of the Underworld. Daughter of the Archangel Gabriel. I am Hel. I suppose you are my step-grandfather.” Hel shook her head and muttered, “I hate English.”

John glanced around the room frantically, and any other time, Gabriel would have found it humorous. John stammered, “None of the angels have children.”

Hel smiled, which was never a good sign, “Angels have bred, but it leads to mortal death. It lacks balance. That is why angels took your son. In theory, Sam should survive childbirth. He didn’t the first time he gave birth, but perhaps after a thousand years of rest he would.” Hel walked over to Sam and touched his forehead, putting him into a deep sleep. Sam’s whimpering stopped.

Gabriel said sharply, “Hel.”

Hel turned back to look at him and said slowly, “Aside from your father, I am the only being in all of existence that can bring your slave’s brother back to life. I can either do that, or we can all have the cherry pie my mentally unstable younger siblings made.”

Hansel piped up, “Hey, I am not unstable.”

John shouted, “What is going on?”

Gretel giggled and kicked out her feet, “Can I poke him?”


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam woke up, he was tucked into bed at Gabriel’s cabin. He moved slowly in anticipation of aches and pains, but he found none. His dad sat at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. Sam wasn’t sure what he was doing or why his father was here. Sam wanted to rest in his cage. It felt safer in there.

Sam’s throat felt raw as he said, “Dad?”

John turned around and wiped his eyes. He stood and grabbed a glass of water off of the nightstand and helped Sam take a drink. Sam eyed his father curiously as he slowly drank the water. Once the glass was empty, John sat it back on the nightstand and knelt in front of Sam. He asked quietly, “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded his head slowly, “Yes,” he lied and added, “I’ve had worse.”

A few tears fell from John’s eyes. He pleaded, “I am so sorry, Sammy. I had no idea. My God, what would your mother say if she found out I failed to protect you and Dean?”

Sam didn’t know how to answer that question. He wondered where Gabriel was and if Dean was okay. Sam asked quietly, “Is Dean, okay?”

John shook slightly and said weakly, “He’s resting. Gabriel said he should be fine in a few days. Hel was able to… She was able to bring Dean back after Hansel and Gretel killed Michael.”

That gave Sam pause. Why would Gabriel’s children kill their uncle for a highly replaceable sex slave? It didn’t make any sense, and Sam didn’t understand. Slowly, Sam pulled himself out of bed. His limbs shook a little worse than the first time he ever felt Michael’s wrath. Though his father looked concerned, he didn’t comment.

Sam got up slowly and tiptoed over to the door of the room. He paused at the door handle; usually, he didn’t leave a room if Gabriel closed the door. He thought his master wanted him to stay put, so he stayed where Master left him. Sam curled his fingers on his hands for a few moments before he gathered the courage to open the door.

When the door opened, Sam half expected Gabriel’s wrath to rain down on him. He expected a scolding and being led to his cage, but none of that happened. The only thing Sam saw was an empty hallway. Carefully, Sam tiptoed down the hallway. He made sure to be quiet as not to disturb Master. His master may be nice to him at times, but Sam still heard the sighs enough to know when to hide.

Sam crept down the hallway until he found the unused guest bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open after a moment of hesitation. Dean laid in the middle of the bed. He looked peaceful. Sam reached up and touched his collar. He was thankful for his collar because it allowed him to know this was Dean. Sam felt tears prickle his eyes for reasons he didn’t understand as he made his way over to Dean.

Sam knelt on the floor next to Dean’s bed. He could see Dean’s breathing. It gave him comfort. Sam reached out and touched Dean’s hand, only to see a memory of a time he didn’t remember.

_The air was arid around Sam. He sat in a circular cage with other men. All of the men looked haggard and beaten. He was no different. Sam’s body stung and bloodstained what little clothes he was given. Broken skin, welts, and bruising littered Sam’s body. His eyes could barely open from swelling._

_The sun shined brightly down upon him as if to mock him for his predicament.  A deep voice came from behind him, “Thee doth not behold well. What is thy nameth?”_

_Sam turned slightly to look at the man. He looked strong and noble. The man had long sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. His_ _freckles reflected in the sands, but it added to his beauty rather than take any beauty. Sam knew his owners would beat him for believing himself worthy of a name. Still, Sam answered, “Samuel.”_

_The green-eyed man smiled, “Dean. Wherefore w’re the did harm?”_

_Sam blinked a couple of times. No one had ever asked him why before. He answered honestly, “I did refuse to breedeth.”_

_The man chuckled, and Sam did not understand what was funny. Sam laid down on his side in his cell and turned away from the nobleman. He wrapped his arms around himself because the noble could never understand the problems of slaves. This man would never know what it was like to be forced with another. Sam let out a soft sob. He would rather die than use his body to hurt anyone._

Sam pulled his hand away from Dean like it had been burned. His brother did not wake, but the memory was so very real. It happened, sometime in the past. Sam was sure of it. He leaned back on his heels and noticed Gabriel in the doorway of the guest bedroom. Sam apologized, “I’m sorry, Master. I will go back to my cage.”

Gabriel held up a hand and smiled kindly, “No need, Sammykins. You can stay with Dean. You’re not in any sort of trouble. How are you feeling? You look a little spooked.”

Sam’s body still radiated with pain from what Michael did, but he was used to suffering. Sam stared at the carpet as he asked, “Master, am I Samuel? Was I your slave once before?”

Gabriel took a deep breath and entered the room. Sam pushed himself up against the side of Dean’s bed as Gabriel sat down on the floor in front of him. For the first time, Sam felt like Gabriel tried to be his equal. However, Sam knew they would never be equal. He was nothing but a simple slave. Gabriel took hold of one of Sam’s hands and started to rub gentle circles in it. The angel whispered, “You deserve the truth.” Gabriel paused and gave a small smile, “You are Samuel.”

Sam stared at their hands for a long time. It did not make sense to Sam. He was second born, and in his memory, Dean was noble. He knew he sounded confused when he said, “How? I don’t understand. I am a second born. I had a memory, I guess, I was a battered slave, and Dean was some sort of nobleman.”

Gabriel put his other hand on top of his hand and took a slow breath. Angels did not breathe, but Gabriel did. Sam wasn’t sure why Gabriel breathed like a moral man. Gabriel spoke carefully, “You weren’t a second born the first time around. You never knew your family, and you never asked about them. You were born into slavery. Your mother died in childbirth, and your father died in the fighting pits before you were even born. Dean wasn’t your brother in your first life. He was and still is your soulmate.”

Sam wrinkled up his nose at the thought of Dean being his soulmate. He did not see Dean that way. Even before he was broken, he never saw Dean as sexually attractive. He knew Dean has handsome, but he had no interest in Dean that way.

Gabriel gave a soft laugh, “Most soulmates do not have a sexual relationship. That is a modern interpretation of the term. When a soul is created that is bright and pure beyond measure, sometimes it is cut in half. The two halves will be drawn to each other to complete each other — sort of like magnets. You and Dean are two halves of the same perfect soul. Your shared Heaven was beautiful. After Dean died and he joined you in Heaven, all of Heaven could feel the light coming from you and the happiness you created together. I missed you, but I didn’t dare disturb you.”

Sam licked his lips and whispered, “So I didn’t have sex with my brother?”

Gabriel shook his head and said firmly, “Never. Even in your past life, you never engaged in that activity with Dean. You met him once before I took you away. I am afraid Dean hated me for stealing you away. Dean was a nobleman of sorts. He was the eldest son of a powerful warlock. His family had trading routes throughout the seas, and his father owned you. Dean’s father ordered you to breed with female slaves, and it was he that ordered you beaten when you refused.”

Sam felt his eyes fill with tears. He thought he understood a little better now. Still, he had to ask. “My father in this life. Who is he?” Sam had to know who his father was. He had to know.

Gabriel whispered, “A new soul, John had nothing to do with your past treatment. He loves you, and I am grateful for that.”

Sam let a couple of tears of relief fall from his eyes. He didn’t know why but hearing his master say his father wasn’t a monster meant everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for clarity:
> 
> You do not look well. What is your name? -- Thee doth not behold well. What is thy nameth?
> 
> Why were you harmed? -- Wherefore w're thee did harm?
> 
> I refused to breed. -- I did refuse to breedeth.


	11. Chapter 11

I have issues with depression. I was diagnosed with chronic major depression about seven years ago. I have my ups and downs. Sometimes medication works, and sometimes it doesn’t. Right now, it doesn’t. I need to focus on my mental health for however long that takes. I am not sure what that looks like because it is never the same. As a result, I am abandoning this story. I might come back to it later and write it out, but I don’t know. I figured I can, at the very least, tell you how the story would have played out.

Below is the outline.

Chapter 11 – Gabriel introduces his children and Sam to the world. Sam is terrified of all of the cameras and flashing lights. Gretel takes great joy in poking reporters while Hansel turns them into meat pies. Gabriel announces officially to humanity that he has taken over Heaven.

Chapter 12 – Raphael rebels against Gabriel and uses Dean against him. Raphael goes to Hell and helps Dean’s father from his past life, Alastair, escape Hell. Once Alastair is on Earth, Alastair betrays Raphael and throws him into a deep pit inside of Hell. Alastair tells Raphael it will take him centuries to dig out.

Chapter 13 – Dean begins to have visions of his past life and swears he sees his past father. John wants Dean to have a mental health evaluation, but Dean declines. Instead, Dean takes John to an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere and digs a hole until he unearths a secret bunker.

Chapter 14- Sam finally leaves his cage on his own and overhears Gabriel talking about breeding him to Castiel. Castiel tells Gabriel that for Sam to get pregnant, his will first has to be broken. Gabriel voices concerns about doing that, but Castiel reminds Gabriel of God’s will. The conversation scares Sam. He cries as he tiptoes back to his cage, and he begs God for death.

Chapter 15 – John explores Dean’s bunker and finds drawings of Sam on old parchment. He recognizes Dean’s handwriting on the bottom of the drawings declaring his love for Sam in a non-brotherly way. John finds paperwork showing Dean was a slave trader in his past life. John confronts Dean about it, but Dean denies ever selling anyone.

Chapter 16 – Gabriel worries that if he doesn’t treat Sam the way his father commanded that his father will steal Sam from him again. Gabriel does the one thing that he knows will break Sam. He rapes Sam. Gabriel hates himself for the act, but he knows it had to be done. Gabriel cannot bring himself to look at Sam afterward.

Chapter 17 – Sam can stand the feeling of his own skin because it feels like it doesn’t belong to him. He tries to rip his skin off with his fingernails, but he can’t. He can bleed and scream, but he cannot make himself whole again. Sam screams inside his cage. He prays for Gabriel’s wrath because only Gabriel’s wrath can take away the pain he feels inside. Gabriel doesn’t touch him or hurt. Sam pulls at his hair and scalp until blood runs down his face. Sam blacks out with a whisper of a familiar and unknown voice, “You are beautifully broken.”

Chapter 18 – Alastair found Sam while Gabriel left him unattended. Alastair helps Sam with his goal to remove his skin. He flays Sam slowly. Enjoying each and every scream. He’s careful, though. He’s careful not to cut too deeply, so Sam dies. He wants to leave his mark all over Sam in this life like he did in the last.

Chapter 19 – Gabriel finds Sam’s body in a pool of blood. Sam is not recognizable. He only knows it is Sam because he can see Sam’s soul. Gabriel tries to use his grace to heal Sam but finds himself unable. He cleans Sam up as he makes promises to never leave him and free him.

Chapter 20 – A life unseen by Gabriel grows inside of Sam, which keeps Sam’s battered body alive. The life can only see all the pain and suffering of the world and hear the prayers of humans asking for death. Suffering begins to corrupt the life.

Chapter 21 – John meets Alastair. Alastair tells John that John is not Dean’s real father. John calls Alastair a coward. Alastair smiles at John and tells him he is going to rip his skin off like he did Sam’s. Alastair uses magic to bring John to an abandoned warehouse to torture him. Alastair, unfamiliar with current technology, doesn’t know John called Dean.

Chapter 22 – Dean uses GPS to track his fathers an abandoned warehouse. As Dean enters the warehouse, the magic protecting it gives Dean a jolt which gives him back all of his previous life’s memories. Dean a more adapt warlock than Alastair and can easily overpower him. Dean uses the light of Alastair’s soul to heal the damage he inflicted upon John. As Alastair’s soul evaporates into nothing, Alastair tells Dean that he destroyed his soulmate. Enraged, Dean leaves a crater where Alastair once was. John seems viably afraid of Dean.

Chapter 23 – Dean and John visit Sam at Gabriel’s home. Dean is shocked by what he sees. He tells Gabriel that Sam is pregnant, but the Nephilim is evil and must be destroyed. Gabriel disagrees. Dean tries to use magic to heal Sam, but the Nephilim won’t let him. The Nephilim showed Dean images from Dean’s past life when he was so enraged by Sam’s death that everyone had to suffer.

Chapter 24 – John begs God for Sam’s life, but his prayers are unanswered. He uses the same spell to try to heal Sam. It fails, but John can speak with the Nephilim in his dreams. The Nephilim is confused by the love John feels for Sam and Dean. The Nephilim doesn’t understand love. John tries to show the Nephilim what love is, but the Nephilim rejects the notion telling John he was created by an act of malice and inside his mother’s mind it is nothing but darkness and suffering.

Chapter 25 – Gabriel recognizes that Sam will not survive this pregnancy, and the Nephilim will likely kill them all once he is born. Hel might be able to kill her younger brother, but Gabriel is never sure where her loyalty lies. Gabriel uses his grace to break open Sam’s mind and give him all of Samuel’s memories because Samuel knew love and died with love in his heart. The high pitch ringing of angel’s speaking in their natural form is emitted from Sam’s abdomen when Sam’s mind is broken open. It shatters all the windows in the home.

Chapter 26- Samuel finds himself trapped inside his mind with his unborn child. He loves his child, which causes light to fall on the child. Samuel tells the child that he reminds him of the moon because it shines on the darkest night. The moon understands the suffering of the world but offers hope and salvation. The Nephilim asks Samuel if Sam knew love. Samuel tells the child that he is Sam. Samuel declares that he loves Dean, John, Gabriel, Hansel, Gretel, and the unnamed Nephilim.

Chapter 27 – The Nephilim is born. Dean asks the Nephilim his name and is told his name is Jack. Jack tells Dean his mother loved him very much, but he had asked to go away many times. Dean takes Sam’s body into his arms. He kisses Sam’s forehead and whispers a Latin spell to bind Sam’s soul to his. Jack watches as Dean dies, holding Sam. He thinks he understands love. Jack asks John if all soulmates die this way. John doesn’t answer.

Chapter 28 – Dean finds himself in the Empty with Sam. He knew this place was the only place where he could protect Sam from the angels. The moon doesn’t shine in the Empty, but their souls will give them all the light they need to build their own world. A better world.

Epilogue        

Gabriel searches Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory but is unable to find Sam’s soul. It breaks him, and he leaves Heaven. Heaven falls into war, killing thousands of angels until Jack takes the throne of Heaven.

Jack ends enslaving humans declaring it his mother’s will. He makes John his second in Heaven after John’s death. In death, John is reunited with Mary. Jack is enamored with John and Mary’s love. He wishes for everyone to love that deeply. Sometimes, Jack wonders if Sam and Dean share a love as strong as John and Mary. He hopes they do.

Hansel and Gretel travel the world poking people and turning those who deserve it into meat pies. They leave the dogs alone though and try to stick to cult leaders and pedophiles.

Hel returns to the world she created where she has a window to the Empty. She can see the light shining in the Empty from Sam and Dean’s souls, and she can see the world Sam and Dean created. She envies it, but she leaves them alone so they may be at peace.

Raphael crawls out of Hell.


End file.
